1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of optics, and more particularly to packaging of fiber optic modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optics transmission is a common platform for transporting voice, data, and images. An optical device such as a multiplexer processor, an optical filter, or an optical amplifier is typically hermetically sealed in a module package, which protects the component from its operational environment such as moisture and pressure. The tight sealing package, i.e. hermetic sealing package, prevents moisture or other gas from passing through, thereby ensuring stable performance of an optical device during its life span.
An optical module typically has a lid and a module box for placement of one or more optical devices. Conventional solutions to assemble the lid and the module box include soldering, laser welding, and epoxy seal. However, Some of these techniques can expose an optical module to moisture penetration into the optical devices inside an optical module and may require complex manufacturing equipment or process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a fiber optical module package that uses an improved sealing technique between a lid and a module housing for minimizing or eliminating moisture penetration as well as providing a simpler manufacturing process.